ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
' Blossom Powerpuff Utonium' is one of the main protagonists and title characters in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, [http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls The Powerpuff Girls]. She was the one who was kicked out of the Powerpuff Girls trio after Bubbles and Buttercup were tired of her being so bossy to them. So Dexter's sister Diva Dynamite, who is a nicer, friendlier, and more naive and playful little girl, came in to briefly substitute for Blossom. At that point, DeeDee, Bubbles and Buttercup became the DeeDeepuff Girls in their superhero suits. Soon, Blossom wanted to join in when she became "Super Blossom," so DeeDee kindly let her join in to form four heroes together as a team called "DeeDee+3." Appearance Blossom has long bright orange waist-length hair (which changed to complete red hair in the new crossover series) with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Blossom being the Commander and Leader The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to acknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. She therefore has many arguments with Buttercup, as Buttercup thinks she should be the leader as she is the 'toughest fighter' Superhero alter-ego Unlike Super Bubbles and Super Buttercup, Blossom originally didn't have a "Super Powerpuff" alter ego, instead reusing her previous alter-ego superheroine, "Liberty Belle," from the Powerpuff Girls ''episode "Super Zeroes." She later became "Super Blossom" to more perfectly fit in with the DeDeepuffs. Trivia *Blossom was originally the only Powerpuff Girl who doesn't have a new "Super Powerpuff" alter-ego, unlike Bubbles and Buttercup who have one. Originally, she was instead being "Liberty Belle" from the ''Powerpuff Girls ''episode "Super Zeroes." Later, in the ''Diva Dynamite and the SuperPowerpuff Girls special crossover episode, she officially transformed into "Super Blossom." *In this crossover, Blossom's orange hair changed to completely red hair, like the other characters Dexter and Brick. Category:Characters